Data storage/memory devices are one of many components of modern computers. Examples of data storage devices include hard disk drives (HDDs), which are electromechanical devices containing spinning discs and movable read/write heads, solid state drives (SSDs) with no moving parts, and hybrid drives, which combine features of HDDs and SSDs in one unit.
In HDDs and hybrid drives, digital information bits are stored on the disc(s) in concentric tracks that are divided into sectors. Information bits are written to and read from the disc(s) by the movable read/write heads. Some stored bits that are read from the disc(s) by the read/write heads may be altered due to noise, interference, distortion, etc. The altered bits or bit errors may negatively impact performance of the data storage device.